Need You Now
by PiecesOfAFangirl
Summary: Set in one of the 'off spells' in season 2. When you're meant to be together, you'll always find a way. Based heavily on the Lady Antebellum song of the same title which you should listen too if you don't know it. Please be gentle, this is my first try at writing in this fandom and I'm struggling. Fluffly lil oneshot.


Sitting on the floor of the living room, Caroline sipped her wine as she sorted out photographs. It had been too long and they'd sat in their packs, untouched since she'd collected them from the shop more than a month ago.  
She was surrounded by happy moments with Kate, days out they'd had, a weekend in Barcelona and just moments, some at home, others doing the daily mundane things.

She ran her fingers over one image of them together, they'd been out with William and he'd caught them laughing, their foreheads touching as they shared a joke. The intimacy of the moment captured forever. She set the photograph on the coffee table and drained her wine glass. Reaching for her phone, she scrolled though the contacts, her thumb hovering over Kate's name. Should she call?Her body ached to hear Kate's voice, to feel her arms wrapped around her waist and her kiss on her neck. Glancing up at the clock, Caroline set her phone back on the table and poured herself another glass of wine.

-ltih-

Kate couldn't sleep, she'd tossed and turned for the last two hours trying to settle into anything other than thoughts of Caroline. Se glanced at the clock, 1.15am. Her hand automatically reached out for Caroline but her side of the bed was empty, cold; like the hollow in her chest that had once been so full of Caroline's love. If she was honest, the love was still there, just the person was missing and it was all her doing. She reached out for Caroline's pillow and hugged it to her cheek, the faint smell of Caroline's coconut conditioner still clung to the soft cotton. Her heart ached. Reaching for her phone, Kate tapped out a text message, her thumb unable to press 'send'. In frustration at herself, she tossed the phone onto the duvet and slipped from the warmth of her bed and headed downstairs.

By the warm lamplight, Kate poured herself a finger of whiskey and sat on the stairs, staring hopefully at the front door. So many times she'd seen Caroline standing there, her lust and passion barely concealed as mischief sparkled in her brilliant blues eyes. They'd made love for hours on those days, afternoons that swept into evenings and onto early mornings.

-ltih-

Despite the copious amounts of wine she'd consumed, Caroline had managed to get the photographs in some sort of order, although it was no order her sober mind would understand or agree with. There was just one image left to place. The memory of that day flooded Caroline's sensed, bringing tears to her eyes that she allowed to fall, unchecked.  
In the photo, Kate was laughing heartily, the setting sun behind her gave her an almost angelic glow. She'd been totally unaware that Caroline had snapped the shot, a genuine candid moment of pure joy. They'd been out on the tops for a picnic, the warm sun shining down on them as they'd talked, laughed and, surprisingly most to Caroline, made love in the tranquillity of the vast Yorkshire countryside.

Staring at her phone, the urge to call Kate grew but Caroline emptied the remaining win into her glass and headed out to the garden instead. Sitting n the cold darkness, she debated calling Kate. 'What's the worst that could happen?' she thought, her fingers still caressing the photograph. 'She could say she never wants to see me again.' Her mind played with her, throwing scenarios at her. Kate could tell her to get lost, or want to meet her for coffee or...

Caroline drained the wine glass and with alcohol fuelled confidence, she headed inside and dialled Kate's number. She had to try again, no matter what the outcome.

-ltih-

Abandoning her whiskey after just two sips, Kate returned to her bedroom. Her phone glowed at her from the bed. '1 missed call'. She felt her heart flutter as she pressed the notification to reveal the identity of the caller. Caroline. The pull in her chest was too much and Kate quickly got dressed and into her car. It was as it her simple fiat knew, and before she realised where she was, Kate found herself sitting at the end of Caroline's drive. She stared at the house, wondering, debating, hoping. A single light burnt in the front room.

The doorbell rang and made Caroline jump. She looked at the clock, almost 1.30am. Cautiously, she makes her way to the door, pausing to look at her unexpected, late night visitor though the peephole.  
She pulls the door open her heart swollen and full when she sees Kate there. Opening her mouth to speak, Caroline loses all words as Kate reaches for her, pushing her back against the wall and capturing Caroline's lips in a hungry but slow kiss. Every part of Caroline's body tingled, the electric surge of desire heightening all her sense. She furthers the kiss, deeper, more frantic, her hands mirror Kate's as they pull her shirt from her slacks, her fingers exploring Kate's body urgently. Both women pull back, breathless, eyes searching.  
Caroline finally finds words, small and breathy whispers. "I need you... now." Honest, open, unguarded.

Kate grabbed Caroline's hand, a broad grin dancing over her face as she led Caroline upstairs.


End file.
